


Exclusive Exhibition

by GestaltistCake



Series: Fluff for Fluffy [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GestaltistCake/pseuds/GestaltistCake
Summary: Marik finds his way into Bakura's snow fort. Bakura is not pleased... at first.





	

A slight movement in the snow directed Bakura’s attention a few feet away from the snow fort he’d spent the last few days perfecting. Assuming the disturbance came from his competitors in the snowball fight, he took cover behind an icy wall to arm himself with a snowball. 

When he peered over the top of his fort again, the movement was gone. His hair stood on end and all his senses were sharp, keeping him ready to face any threats. He even noticed that the wind changed direction. Nothing could escape his alertness. This was his fort and he was going to defend it no matter—

“Hey there Bakura!” 

Bakura nearly jumped out of his skin. “What the bloody hell?!” he swore, turning around. It was Marik. Of course it had to be Marik. Not many others would dare.

“Uh, sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. I come in peace,” he grinned.

“What do you want?” asked Bakura irritably. The sooner he could rid himself of this nuisance, the sooner he could go back to his job. 

“Well it’s pretty cold out and I realized I had an extra pair of gloves that was sitting around collecting dust… I thought you might appreciate them.” Marik pulled out two fuzzy red gloves from his pocket and offered them to Bakura.

“I don’t need those,” said Bakura as he dropped the snowball and folded his arms. 

“You have your own? Why aren’t you wearing them right now? It’s freezing!” Marik commented incredulously. 

Bakura shook his head and gave Marik a death glare, not finding the situation nearly as amusing. “You may leave now.”

“Wait, you’re telling me you built this whole thing,” he gestured at the elaborate fort, “without any gloves?! I don’t know how you aren’t totally numb by now.”

“I am very powerful,” said Bakura, smirking.

“Clearly,” he looked again at the tall, sturdy walls, “but I’m not using the gloves anyway. You may as well take them.” He still had his hand extended in offering. 

“Fine, if it’ll get you to be quiet,” said Bakura reluctantly. He put on the gloves and discovered that they really were cozy… “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must keep watch,” he turned away, stifling a yawn. 

“I could keep watch and you could take a nap,” suggested Marik. “You look tired.”

Bakura had to admit to himself that he was exhausted. Creating the fort and protecting it took a great deal of energy. Being at ease would be pleasant. Yet as much as he wanted to rest, he was wary of letting his guard down. “Why would you do that?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Because I can…?” Marik replied uncertainly; he felt like he was being accused of something and he didn’t know the answer any more than Bakura did.

Although he began settling down against the wall near Marik, Bakura continued to interrogate him. “Yes but **_why_** _—_ ” 

“The less you argue, the more rest you’ll get,” Marik cut him off. 

Bakura mumbled something in response before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Marik was busy with his task and didn’t notice a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> OH GODS WHAT HAVE I CREATED


End file.
